Czech Republic
Czech Republic (Czech: Česka Republika) is the 55th character in Head Soccer and he should have actually been added in Version 3.3 with Ecuador, but he was replaced by Mon-K. He was genuinely added in the 3.4 Update along with Nepal and Georgia. He is a 5 star opponent in Arcade and his Unlock Requirements are moderate. If you have any questions about the character Czech Republic, please ask them here. Appearance Czech Republic is an oni with dark green hair, yellow eyes, and two small horns. He also sports a devilish grin with sharp fangs. When Czech Republic's Power Button is activated, he transforms into a god of lightning. He jumps up to the sky and creates a lightning beam while doing this, and sometimes he takes the ball or the opponent with him up to the sky if they are too close to him. Then he comes down, and he can send lightning shockwaves towards his opponent. When the opponent is standing on the ground when the shockwave comes, he/she will get electrocuted, which looks a bit like the after effect of New Zealand's Power Shot, Hungary's Costume and Colombia's Costume. Power Shots Czech Republic's Ground Shot is named God Lightning Shot. A portal appears above Czech Republic's head and a thunder god-like entity appears from it. The god of lightning conjures a bolt of lightning and smashes it into the ground. When his opponent makes contact with it, he/she will disappear. Even though they didn't make contact with it, he/she will still disappear if they are standing near the lightning bolt the moment it was smashed into the ground. Then the lightning god disappears, leaving Czech Republic an opportunity to score for an open goal. When Czech Republic uses his Power Shot while being in the air, he launches his Lightning Shot. Czech Republic levitates into the air and fires a lightning bolt (containing the ball) downward, and the opponent disappears when he/she is hit by it, leaving Czech Republic a great opportunity to score a goal. This also creates two lightning shockwaves that travel through the ground. Counter Attack Czech Republic's Counter Attack is called Lightning Cannon Shot. Czech Republic will get a lightning cannon again and he shoots one lightning which contains the ball to the opponent's goal in a straight line. When the opponent touches it, he will explode and disappear. This is just a straight line Counter Attack and can be easily countered. Costume: Fly Costume Czech Republic's Costume is a skin colored hat with a fly flying around it, but it doesn't have any effect besides the sound it makes. When Czech Republic loses this Costume, or if anything touches the fly, it will be gone. This is a C-Rank Costume and costs 150,000 points. Unlock Requirements Win the Minor League without Jump and Kick or you must pay 5,300,000 points to unlock him. The best Character to use is Thailand or Nepal. Collage Click here to see the Collage of Czech Republic Trivia *He is the only Character in the game with horns. *He is with Spain and Luxembourg the only character in the game with Green hair. *He and South Africa are the only two character in the game to have yellow eyes. *He has an animated mouth, just like Hong Kong, Georgia, WatermelBot and PumpKill. *Czech Republic is the first character to be based off the Oni from Japanese folklore. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Countries That Aren't Humans Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.4 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Animated Characters